


Courage of the Heart

by PennyLane



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyLane/pseuds/PennyLane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel discover some things about themselves and each other while off-world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage of the Heart

Colonel Jack O'Neill flexed one leg out in front of him, and then the other, wincing at the sound of the cracking in his knees. There was Daniel sitting on the grass a few feet away, long legs bent in an almost-Yoga position, leaning forward in rapt attention as he listened to the man opposite him. Daniel hadn't moved so much as a muscle in hours. Well, he'd pay the price when he finally did try to stand up. Those long, lean legs must have gone to sleep a long time ago, but Daniel was too enthralled with what he was hearing to give any notice.

Pulling his legs up once again and resting his P-90 on his knees, Jack took a deep breath of clean, fresh air and once again gave thanks - to whoever - that SG1 was the team who'd had first contact with the inhabitants of PJ3-292, and they were the ones who had bonded with them, which meant he got to stay here while the diplomatic team negotiated for mineral rights. Actually, he corrected himself, it was Daniel the natives had bonded with, and Daniel they wanted around while the elders negotiated, because it was Daniel they trusted. How could anyone look into that earnest face, Jack mused, and  _not_  trust him?

The Mahoha People, as they called themselves, were of Native American extraction, and they were a people in tune with their surroundings. Jack approved of that. He liked the clean air, the simple lifestyle and apparent direct honesty of these people. What he didn't like was how the Mahoha Storyteller, Wakaan, was leaning into Daniel's personal space, like he had a  _right_  to do that, and the way he lowered his melodious voice into a husky whisper as he talked to him. He was supposed to be telling Daniel goddamned  _fairy tales_ , not looking him over like he was measuring him for his bed. Not that Daniel wouldn't look damned good in the Mahoha beds, which were very large and beautifully intricate, all handmade with loving attention to detail and design. The Mahoha had never developed writing; their history, their folklore, even complex recipes and medicines were passed on orally through the 'Storyteller' who was apparently a very important person in the tribe. Daniel, of course, found all this fascinating, while Jack simply admired the incredible craftsmanship the Mahohans showed in everything they did. For a moment Jack drifted, thinking of Daniel in the bed he'd slept in last night, stretched out beside him, perfect golden skin lightly covered by the soft, shimmering silk-like blankets woven by the women of this planet...

Crap. That did it. He squirmed as his pants suddenly got uncomfortable. The sudden movement caught Daniel's attention and he looked over at Jack, a brilliant smile lighting his face. There was no way Jack could not respond to that happiness. Daniel had had precious little to be happy about these last few months. Losing Sha're for good had sent him into a tailspin, and it had taken him some time and considerable effort to get back on an even keel. Jack suspected Daniel had been dealing with guilt for feeling some relief it was over as well as grief at her loss. It was a dangerous combination, and all the members of SG1, not to mention General Hammond and Doc Fraiser, had hovered around him, wanting to be there if he needed them. But in the end, it had been Jack he'd turned to, Jack he talked to well into the night, Jack he cried with. Jack smiled back now and gave him a little nod. If sitting on the ground for hours on end taping fairy tales of the Mahoha people made Daniel happy right now, then Jack was going to make sure he got the chance to do it. Even if it did bore  _him_  to distraction. Daniel certainly looked happy as he turned his attention back to Wakaan. And Wakaan looked...enchanted. Enchanted in the way a starving wolf would look if you placed a lamb down in front of it.

Apparently aware of Jack's eyes on him, Wakaan gave him a fleeting sideways look, his mouth curved in a little knowing smile, then immediately turned his attention back to Daniel. _Oh yeah, I've got your number, asshole_ , Jack thought sourly. Storytellers should be old men with white hair, missing teeth and gnarled fingers, not a young man blooming with good health, built like a football player, with dark, straight shining hair that hung to his waist, and a smile of even white teeth. And he most definitely should  _not_  be touching Daniel's arm while he leaned in to murmur something to him like they were the only two people on this planet.

"Lunch, Daniel." Even Jack started at the sound of his voice, so sudden, vehement and unexpected. Daniel's head snapped around, and Jack could see the argument already forming in his mind. But Jack nailed him with 'the look'. 'The look' wasn't something that usually worked on Daniel, but Jack found it was having amazing results this trip. Of course, there was a reason for that. On their last mission Daniel had caught a nasty off-world bug that had knocked him on his ass for two weeks. He was only on this mission because he had given Fraiser his solemn word that he would eat, drink and sleep pretty much when Jack told him to. That's how badly he'd wanted to come here and record the Mahoha myths and legends. Otherwise, Jack was sure Daniel would have told him and Fraiser both to take a flying leap. Still, it was his leverage and he was making good use of it.

He saw Daniel give a little sigh, switch off the tape recorder, then turn back to Wakaan with an apologetic look. The other man listened to his explanation, shot Jack a glance, then deliberately reached out and laid a hand on Daniel's arm while he replied. Gritting his teeth, Jack stood and walked the few feet over to where they were sitting on the grass, and loomed. Not that it had any affect on Smiling Boy; Wakaan simply ignored him while he continued to reassure Daniel there were  _many_  more stories he had to tell him.

Daniel murmured something, then climbed to his feet. Jack was quicker than Wakaan, and he'd been waiting for it, so when Daniel's numb legs refused to cooperate it was Jack's strong hand on his arm that kept him upright. Jack bared his teeth at a still seated Wakaan in what no sane man could have considered a friendly smile.  _You snooze, you lose, pal._  But the other man simply tipped his head briefly in acknowledgement, then rose smoothly to his feet in one graceful movement, nodded to them both, then moved off, bare torso glistening under the bright sun, leather breeches hugging his long, strong legs.

"Jack, this is incredible." Daniel waved the little tape recorder under his nose, bubbling over with excitement even as he shook his legs, trying to bring the circulation back. "I've already documented half a dozen myths that are almost exact duplicates of Navajo legends. Do you know what this means?"

"No, but I’m sure you're going to tell me." But Jack was smiling, happy to see Daniel happy, and happy to have him away from Wakaan and his wandering hands. Letting Daniel talk, he put a hand on the small of his back to guide him toward the very spacious wooden lodge that had been turned over to them for their use here on the planet. It was a relief to step into the cool interior out of the hotness of the afternoon sun.

As innocent as the Mahoha fare appeared, Fraiser had forbidden Daniel to eat anything but approved Air Force rations for the time being. So as Daniel continued to enthuse about the oral legends he was recording, Jack more or less tuned out what he was saying and just listened to the very pleasant sound of his voice as he went about heating water for the MRE's and coffee. All in all, Jack decided, not a bad way to spend a mission: he got to relax on a friendly, beautiful planet and got to spend time with Daniel, who was safe (unless you counted Wakaan, which he didn't; if that bastard made one wrong move toward his archaeologist he'd find himself with a fist down his throat and a boot somewhere painful) and happy. At night in the hut they shared Jack could lay in the dark, listen to the sound of Daniel's breathing, smell his scent, and pretend...

Daniel waved a spoon as he expounded on some point about basket weaving and creation myths, and Jack nodded knowingly and smiled with the ease of long practice. If he were honest, he couldn't really blame Wakaan for falling under Daniel's spell. To Jack's eye there wasn't anything more beautiful than an impassioned Daniel Jackson. Daniel was brilliant, caring, compassionate, witty, funny, articulate, brave and defined integrity; take those qualities and wrap them up in a package of long, lean legs, perfect skin, a blinding smile, expressive blue eyes and a mobile, handsome face, and then have all that focused on  _you_? Who couldn't help but fall in love with the guy? Jack certainly hadn't been able to stop himself. Not that he could ever tell Daniel that, of course. He'd long since resigned himself to living with his sometimes painful secret, to being on the outside of Daniel's life looking in.

Because even if Daniel didn't completely grasp it, the fact was he could pretty much have anyone he wanted in his life, and there was no way Jack could conceive of Daniel wanting to share his life with a grey-haired, other side of forty, colonel with bad knees. Daniel may not have noticed how most of the female population and damn near half of the male at the SGC had their tongues hanging out when he walked past, but Jack certainly had. Now that Sha're had been laid to rest and Daniel was no longer a married man but a widower, Jack was expecting the stampede to start any time. He had the feeling the potential suitors were just holding back for now out of respect to give Daniel some grieving time. But it wouldn't take long before they would start moving in. Some attractive nurse or scientist type would take him home and cook for him and start looking out for him and worrying about him and taking care of him... in effect, taking over what Jack pretty much had a lock on now. Oh they'd still remain friends, good friends, hell,  _best_  friends; but Daniel would find someone to share his life with the way he had with Sha're, and Jack would no longer hold the special place in his life that he did now.

"Jack, are you even listening to me?"

Jack blinked to bring into focus the face of the man he loved; there was a familiar expression of fond exasperation on Daniel's features.

"I always listen to you, Daniel," he replied mildly, pouring first Daniel and then himself a cup of coffee. "First Man, First Woman, Coyote, Calendar Stone...yadda..." He trailed off as he took a drink of the too hot coffee and tried to make it look as if it hadn't burned his mouth.

A slow grin creased Daniel's face, deepening the dimples in his cheeks, and he carefully blew in his cup before taking a drink. "One word in ten. Not bad, Jack."

"Yeah, well, that's probably more than Wacky got."

"Wakaan," Daniel corrected absently. "You know, if you wanted to go back to Earth, I'm sure Teal'c wouldn't mind taking your place here."

Jack look up, surprised. "What makes you think I want to go back to Earth?"

Daniel's expression was all but hidden by his cup. "Well there doesn't seem to be much to shoot around here..."

"Very funny, Daniel."

"Seriously, Jack, wouldn't you rather be back home with beer and hockey games instead of babysitting me?"

Leave Daniel alone with Mr. Touchy-Feely? Yeah, like that was going to happen. "What, you don't think I'm having a good time here? Nice people, quiet planet, sunshine, and I even got in some fishing yesterday. If I go back to Earth, they'll manage to find some reason to call me back to the SGC. Believe me, this is more of a vacation than I'd ever get on Earth." A sudden thought occurred, and he tried to sound casual, not hurt, "You don't want me to stay?"

The frown that put those cute little creases between Daniel's eyes was intensely gratifying. "No, of course not," he said quickly. "It just..." Daniel couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I know how you feel about...mythology."

"Yeah, well the mythology is your department, Dannyboy." He patted his P-90. "I'm just the escort."

"I don't think there's anything here that requires an armed escort, Jack. Besides, SG-9 is here."

"Diplomats," Jack snorted.

"Armed diplomats," Daniel corrected, then wrinkled his nose. "And that's something I should talk to General Hammond about. What kind of impression do we give the civilizations we're trying to negotiate with when we send through negotiators who are armed?"

"We show them we're cautious, intelligent and not to be messed with," Jack replied briskly.

"And that we don't trust them."

They'd had this argument before, nothing had changed, and they both knew it. "Daniel, every world with a Stargate is vulnerable to the goa'uld. You know that. We go off world, we go armed. It's a precaution that's saved our asses on more than one occasion, and it's a precaution that's not going to change."

Daniel waggled the fingers around his cup in an 'okay, okay, been here done this' gesture and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence as they finished their coffee.

Daniel was enjoying this mission, and not only because of the wealth of Mahoha mythology he was helping to preserve. Mahoha myths and legends were passed down from one generation of Storyteller to the next. Nothing had ever been written, and this was an incredible opportunity to safeguard the treasure of their folklore. That was the whole point of being here, of course, but he was also enjoying the time he was able to spend with Jack, and he was particularly happy to see Jack looking so relaxed. Jack was right that if he returned to Earth they'd find some way to call him back to the SGC and put him smack dab in the middle of some new crisis. Here he was safe and free from those concerns. Oh he still carried around his P-90 like it was an extension of his arm, but this place was probably safer than most public parks in a US city. It was good to see Jack taking it easy and not having to worry about the safety of his team, which he pretty much did 24/7 when they were off-world. Daniel felt a little stab of guilt remembering that many times he was the cause of additional stress to the other man, but he was trying very hard on this mission to not do anything to upset Jack or cause him worry. For some reason Jack seemed to tense up whenever Wakaan was around, but he hoped that would stop after Jack got to know the Storyteller better.

Daniel studied the other man covertly over the rim of his cup as Jack moved around the spacious interior, cleaning his utensils and straightening up. He moved with a natural ease and grace that Daniel had always admired. He had long thought it was a sign of a man who was comfortable in his own skin, and Daniel never tired of watching him. He grinned into his cup. Jack could be like a bull in a china shop at times, but he was most like a panther: sleek, silent and dangerous. Fiercely loyal and courageous, Jack was the ultimate Protector, a man who accepted the awful responsibility of the lives of his team members and would let nothing stand in his way of bringing them safely home. Daniel didn't know of another human being he respected more. Or loved more.

He contemplated the coffee cooling in his cup. It wasn't until he'd lost Sha're for the final time that he allowed himself to face a truth that had been churning around inside him for some time. Up until that point he'd been able to tramp it down whenever it threatened to every time it threatened to rise to the surface, but while Sha're's death had closed a door on one part of his life, it had also opened another. Or at least the door had opened far enough for him to look inside and finally acknowledge what was there. For three years he'd been trailing after Jack as if pulled by an invisible string; at almost any point in time at the SGC or on a mission he could find himself right by Jack's shoulder as if that was where he belonged. It seemed like every important, wonderful, significant or tragic thing that had happened to him over the last few years had somehow been shared with Jack.

He'd gone through the Stargate that first time with Jack. He'd met Sha're with Jack. He'd lost Sha're with Jack, and when he'd buried her, Jack was by his side. Even when he went to another dimension, there was Jack. Jack had become a constant in his life, his touchstone. And then one day, as they were relaxing in Jack's living room over a game of chess, he'd looked at the man across the chessboard and realized he loved him. It was like being set free. Emotions and feelings that had been tucked away deep inside him seemed to burst out, spreading warmth throughout his soul at this simple acknowledgement. But there was an aching sadness as well: a civilian archaeologist was not supposed to go around falling in love with his best friend, especially if that best friend was his commanding officer, Colonel Jack O'Neill. That seemed an awfully good way to lose said best friend and maybe even the head from your shoulders.

Daniel sighed into his cup. He couldn't really be considered lucky in love, could he? His first real love had been Sarah in college, and that had ended badly. There had been some brief attachments at various digs over the world, but nothing he could call love until he'd met Sha're. They'd had a wonderful year together, but his curiosity about the Stargate had gotten her captured by the goa'uld, and poor Sha're's life, as well as their lives together, had ended then. And now he'd gone and fallen in love with an Air Force colonel. He just couldn't seem to get it right, could he? He couldn't even talk about it to the one person he usually confided in, because that was Jack. So Daniel kept his secret to himself, tried not to give himself away, and basked in any attention and approval Jack did give him. It was enough, he told himself repeatedly. It would have to be.

"Hey, penny for 'em."

Startled, Daniel looked up to find Jack standing in front of him, eyebrows lifted in inquiry. Quickly he gulped down the rest of his coffee, grimaced - military issue coffee was bad enough, but cold military issue coffee was positively disgusting - and improvised. "I thought I'd do a little exploring."

"Exploring?"

"Yes, Wakaan was telling me about this incredible waterfall nearby. It's supposed to be --"

"Half a mile northwest," Jack finished briskly, obviously having studied the initial reports sent back by the UAV. "Sure. I could use the exercise."

Daniel was going to suggest they invite Wakaan along, but he had felt Jack tense up at the mention of the Storyteller's name, so he merely nodded. "Great. Let's go."

***

The afternoon sun was hot on their backs as they began their hike. They had to pass through a forest of towering ancient evergreens on their way, and the sudden shade and coolness was a blessed relief. They were following a well-maintained path, spongy with moss and wide enough for them to walk abreast. Even though Jack still had his P-90 cradled in his arm, he allowed himself to relax and just enjoy being with Daniel. Occasionally the path would narrow and they would brush pleasantly against each other, arms and legs touching until the path widened again. When they spoke, they talked of inconsequentials, but mostly they simply walked in silence, at peace with the surroundings and each other. Occasionally Jack would slip a look at the man at his side and feel his own happiness spread when he saw how relaxed and content Daniel was. If there was one regret he had about Daniel going through the Stargate, it was that a man so obviously born to be a scholar and teacher should be forced on a near regular basis to use a weapon to protect himself and his team mates.

"Hear that?" Daniel murmured at his side, bringing Jack out of his musing.

For the longest time the only sounds in the forest were the sighing boughs swayed by breeze and the sound of birdsong. But now Jack could hear something in the distance.

"Waterfall." Daniel was smiling at him. "It's supposed to be pretty spectacular."

"Because Wacky said so?" The words were out of Jack's mouth before he could stop them.

Daniel gave him an odd look. "No," he said slowly and deliberately, "because Sam read the pictures sent back by the UAV and told me it looked like a pretty spectacular waterfall." He licked his lips and frowned, "Jack, what is it about --"

"Oh look, here we are," Jack interrupted loudly. They stepped out of the cool darkness of the forest to brilliant sunshine, and both men fumbled for their sunglasses, then stood in awed appreciation of the massive waterfall plunging down from high above.

"Wow."

"You can say that again," Jack agreed. It wasn't a huge thunderous waterfall like Niagara Falls; it was more like some falls he'd seen when he was in Hawaii. Water spilled gracefully and almost gently from high above, the splashing droplets sparkling like millions of diamonds in the sun. It was beautiful and peaceful, and even after being someone who had set foot on planets all over the galaxy, it was still something that could produce a sense of awe in Jack. He looked over to see Daniel's reaction and his mouth went dry. Daniel had moved to the edge of the wide pool of water at the base of the fall and removed his glasses; his eyes were closed and he'd raised his face to let the gentle mist shower him. Dear god he was the most beautiful thing Jack had ever seen. Gritting his teeth, Jack squeezed his eyes shut and stuffed his hands into his pockets to stop himself from giving into his baser instincts of grabbing his team-mate and kissing him cross-eyed. Oh yeah, that would be a good idea. Not.

"Are you as hot as I am?"

Jack's eyes snapped open in alarm. "What?"

But Daniel wasn't looking at him; he was just calmly taking off his jacket and dropping it to the grass. "Jack, I'm hot and sweaty, and I'm going for a swim."

His heartbeat slowing back to normal, Jack shook his head. "The water hasn't been tested."

"The Mahohan people drink from this water, Jack."

"For all you know there are piranha in there."

"Wakaan said they bring their children here to teach them to swim,"  Daniel retorted mildly, continuing to drop discarded clothes onto the grass as Jack watched, slack jawed and unable to tear his eyes away as more and more skin became visible. "Why don't you come in too? It's going to be a long walk back." Down to his boxers, Daniel turned finally and looked at Jack, a sweet smile on his face. "It'll be fun."

Fun. Yeah, skinny-dipping with Daniel would be...fun. Jack tore his eyes away and turned away slightly, fumbling with his jacket. "Yeah, okay, you go on ahead," he mumbled. "I'll catch up."

"Okay."

There was the sound of rustling material and then out of the corner of his eye Jack saw Daniel's underwear join the pile of shed clothes on the grass. It would have taken a stronger man than him not to look. Craning his neck, he peeked over his shoulder just in time to get a glimpse of a perfect white ass as Daniel slid into the clear water. Taking a deep breath, Jack continued to pull off his clothes, automatically folding them before dropping them to the ground. It wasn’t like he hadn't seen Daniel naked in the shower like a hundred times at the SGC, for cryin' out loud, but this was different somehow. Different because he'd been thinking too damned much, he thought grimly, pulling off his pants. And different because Wakaan had made it pretty damned obvious - to Jack at any rate - that he was just itching to get inside Daniel's pants, and that had brought to the front feelings Jack had managed to keep pretty much under control for a long time. And now that they were out there, he was finding it impossible to stuff them back away out of sight and out of mind.

"Oh god, this is wonderful. Come on, Jack, the water's incredible."

Jack took a deep breath, steeled himself, then turned around and strode toward the water with the grim acceptance of a man walking toward his execution. It was just a swim, just a swim with a friend.  _Just a swim with a hot, naked Daniel Jackson who you happen to be in love with and some other guy is trying to get into his bed._  As Jack slid into the cool, sparkling water he couldn't help but respond to the happy smile on Daniel's face.  _I've got something you don't have, Wacky-come-lately. I was here first. And you'll have to go **through**  me to get to him._

Daniel had been right, Jack thought, as he climbed back onto the bank. The water was incredible. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Daniel look so relaxed, or the last time he had heard him laugh out loud. The two of them had swum, floated and splashed, and Daniel had dove to the bottom and studied the brightly colored schools of fish that glided by. Despite Daniel's urgings, he'd stayed topside to keep out an eye out for any signs of danger. Not that he was expecting any, but being caught weaponless and bullocks naked while frolicking in the water wasn't something he wanted to contemplate. So Jack stayed near shore and was happy to let Daniel swim and explore to his heart's content. His own heart was pretty content at seeing Daniel so happy.

Putting on dry clothes when he was wet didn't appeal, so Jack dropped down on the warm grass to dry off under the sun and keep an eye on Daniel as the other man swam to the opposite bank. Jack could see he was heading for a patch of what looked like holly with bright red berries. With their luck it was this planet's version of poison ivy. "Daniel," he called out in a warning voice. Daniel threw up one hand in acknowledgment but didn't stop his exploration. The bush was growing right along the riverbank, and Daniel was bobbing in the water underneath it. Jack stood up, trying to see what he was doing, not that he thought there was any question about it. Just as he was about to shout out that if Daniel got a rash all over him because he touched something he wasn't supposed to  _he_  could explain it to Doc Fraiser, Daniel turned around and began swimming back. Relaxing, Jack sat back down and waited for him. He admired Daniel's curiosity and desire to learn, but he didn't think it had been a coincidence that he started to go seriously grey after Daniel joined the team.

He hadn't actually intended to watch Daniel getting out of the water. He'd had every good intention of averting his eyes and occupying himself with pulling some blades of grass or something, but he found himself staring hungrily as Daniel emerged from the water and then stood there, staring back at Jack. The overhead sun burnished him to a golden tan, and the water droplets on his skin sparkled, making him look like some shimmering underwater god come to life. To his embarrassment Jack actually gasped out loud. And then to his mortification his cock woke up and took notice as well. All dressed up and no place to go...and nowhere to hide. Here he was buck naked in the grass with a boner pointing right at his best friend. His naked best friend. How was he supposed to explain that away? His face burning, Jack groped for his clothes, a shirt, anything that he could use to cover himself. But everything was out of his reach, and Daniel was heading right for him.

His shoulders slumping in despair, Jack conceded defeat. This was it then. What he'd been trying so hard for so long to hide was out in the open - literally - for Daniel to see. Now he would know the truth, and somehow Jack couldn't see it setting them free. He couldn't look at Daniel as the other man walked slowly toward him, couldn't bring himself to meet Daniel's eyes and see the disgust that would be there as Daniel stopped by his side. Christ, he'd just fucked up the most important relationship in his life just because he couldn't keep his hormones under control.

"Daniel, I'm sorry." His voice was raspy and harsh.

"Shut up, Jack."

Jack clamped his mouth shut. Right. No more than he deserved. Daniel didn't sound angry though; his voice was soft, barely a whisper. Probably so confused and hurt he could barely speak. Jack wished it was Daniel's way to just hit him and be done with it; he didn't think he could take hurt, betrayed silence from Daniel, not that he didn't deserve anything the other man wanted to dish out. He felt Daniel drop down to his knees beside him, and he bit his lip hard as warm, wet skin came in contact with his.

"Jack, look at me."

He gave his head a quick, angry shake. "Look, Daniel, just let me get dressed and I'll leave --"

"I said..." Daniel took his chin and firmly brought his head around. "Look."

Jack didn't raise his eyes, but as Daniel guided his chin around what he saw made his eyes widen in surprise.  _Pretty impressive_ , was all he could think at the moment.

His mouth dropped as he looked up and realized Daniel was staring at him like a starving man staring at a steak dinner. His voice husky and a little breathy, Daniel said, "I'm sorry, Jack, but I've got to..." And then Daniel's lips were locked on his, Daniel's hand behind his head pulling him in for a deep, delicious kiss. When they finally broke apart, both men were gasping, and Daniel continued to place little nuzzling kisses over his face. "Love you so much," he panted. "Love you so much."

"What?" Backing away, Jack framed Daniel's face between his hands, holding it firm and forcing the other man to meet his gaze. "What did you say?" he demanded.

"I love you," Daniel repeated helplessly. "I'm sorry, but I --"

Jack didn't give him the chance to finish. Swooping in, he captured Daniel's mouth in another kiss, this time tipping them both off balance so they were lying in the warm grass. One moment they were kissing and the next they were trying to climb into each other's skin. Jack couldn't seem to get enough of the taste, the smell, the feel of the man. His senses were filled to overload, and it shouldn't have been surprising that neither one had a chance of lasting. It was like setting a lit match to paper: no chance to smolder, they ignited instantly.

For long moments afterwards they simply lay there entangled in each other's limbs, the only sounds their uneven breaths, the birdsong and the splashing waterfall. Daniel's warm breath gusted against his chest, then Jack felt long, elegant fingers hesitantly skim down his arm, making him shiver.

"Wow," Daniel whispered. "That was..."

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'fast," Jack said dryly, and dropped a kiss on the wet head resting on his chest. Trying to sound casual he added, "We'll do better next time."

Daniel went completely still. "Next time?" Lifting his head, he stared down at Jack, the hope and joy shining out of his eyes tempered by an uncertainty that made Jack want to hug him to his chest and never let him go. "You mean you want a next time?"

Gently rolling them over so he had the other man trapped underneath him, Jack slowly leaned in and fitted his mouth to Daniel's offering his own brand of reassurance. When they both pulled apart with a sigh, he pressed a gentle kiss to each closed eye. "I want a next time and I want an every time." Pulling back, he looked down at the hopeful face of the man he loved. "What do you want?"

Jack saw the answer in the blue eyes gazing back at him as Daniel reached up to trail his knuckles down the side of Jack's face. "I want a next time, an every time and..." He grinned cheekily, "An all the time."

Looking down at the blissful face of the man he loved - and who loved  _him_  - Jack felt like his heart was going to burst with happiness. How did he get to be such a lucky sonofabitch? He was almost afraid to believe this was really happening and not some crazy dream that would be snatched away somehow. To his amazement, and gratification, he saw some of his own fears mirrored in the blue eyes gazing up at him and felt it in the hands gripping his ass so possessively. "You scared?"

The other man nodded. "Terrified."

"We'll be all right, Daniel." He knew that in his heart; they were both two stubborn, determined people. They would make this work, and they would blow all those obstacles to hell.

A soft smile touched Daniels lips, and he moved one hand to card his fingers through Jack's wet hair, and Jack saw pieces of loose grass float to the ground. "I know."

There was no way Jack could resist that mouth. As he leaned in for another sweet kiss, a voice blared out of the radio in his jacket pocket, so loud and so near they both jumped. "Colonel O'Neill."

When his heart finally started beating again, Jack hung his head, hissing, "Fuck!" A bare foot trailed up and down the back of his thigh, and his eyes widened at the speculative look on Daniel's face. Tearing himself away from that gaze, he groped for his jacket and all but tore his pocket getting the radio out. "O'Neill. Go ahead, Major."

Major Burnstrom's voice came briskly through,"SG-9 is getting ready to return to the SGC for the night, sir. Is there anything you or Doctor Jackson need when we come back tomorrow?"

Aware of the bare foot that continued to trail teasingly up and down his leg, Jack grinned down into Daniel's contented face. "No, I think we have everything we need right here, Major. Carry on."

"Yes, sir. SG-9 out."

Tossing the radio aside, Jack finished what he'd started before they'd been interrupted, then pulled back regretfully. "We need to get back."

Daniel nodded. "I know. But I'm feeling a little tired, so I think I'll turn in early tonight." He cocked his head, studying Jack. "You're looking a little tired too. I think maybe we should both get an early night."

Jack grinned in approval. Daniel wasn't a multiple PhD for nothing. Placing a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, Jack got to his feet and extended a hand which Daniel accepted with alacrity, letting himself be pulled to his feet and into a brief embrace. It could have easily turned into more, but Jack forced himself to pull away and begin putting on his clothes. He heard a regretful sigh, then Daniel began picking up his clothes as well. But the promise of  _later_  crackled in the air between them like a charge of electricity. Later. Feeling Daniel's gaze on him, Jack looked around to see the other man watching him, a look of such open affection and want on his face that Jack's breath actually caught for a moment before he put on his jacket and clapped him lightly on the arm. "Ready?"

"Yes."

And Jack knew Daniel was speaking of more than just going back to the settlement.

***

The Mahoha people rose with the sun, so they supped early at communal tables set up outside during the warm months, and in the winter months they ate in what they called their 'meeting lodge', which was really just a very large, very long log barn as far as Jack could figure out, This was the season for eating outside. As usual, they got stuck sitting with Wakaan because apparently there were still more stories to tell. Wakaan sat opposite them, leaning forward across the table while Jack sat beside Daniel, their arms and thighs brushing warmly against each other. Jack no longer felt any particular animosity toward the big Mahohan. Truth be told, he felt a little sorry for him, not to mention a whole lot smug. Wacky could tell all the stories and fairy tales he wanted to; Daniel would be sleeping in  _his_  bed tonight, and every night if he had anything to say about it.

Since Daniel had to stick to MRE's, Jack did the same. But while he had finished up his, he saw Daniel was just picking around his beef stew. "Eat up, Daniel," he told him. "Janet's not going to love you if you come back weighing less than you did when you left."

"Not hungry." Daniel took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Jack...I'm not feeling so good."

Leaning closer, Jack whispered, "Not exactly subtle, but it works for me."

But Daniel rubbed his forehead. "I'm serious, Jack. I'm really not feeling..." He tensed suddenly, squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh god..."

Jack was on his feet in an instant, bending over the other man, catching him as he curled in on himself. "Daniel, what's wrong?" he asked sharply. As soon as he touched him, he felt the unnatural heat radiating off him.

"Don't know." Daniel sounded like he was having trouble getting the words out. "I'm hot, I've got really bad cramps, and my head..."

Wakaan was by his side before Jack knew the other man had moved. "What is it, O'Neill?"

"Daniel's sick," he replied shortly. "I'm going to need help to get him back to the 'gate." It was a seven mile hike. Jesus, Jack wasn't looking forward to that in the dark with a sick Daniel.

"We have a healer --"

"I don’t think a medicine man with rattles is going to help him," Jack snapped.

"Jack."

Daniel's soft admonishment made him bite his tongue, and he looked at Wakaan who was watching him silently, face impassive.

A hand gripped his arm tightly. "Jack, I need to lie down. I'm getting dizzy, and I really, really feel like crap."

Jack could feel him trembling, and he caught him under the arms and lifted him to his feet. "Okay, okay," he soothed. "Going to get you inside so you can lie down." Getting Daniel to the 'gate wasn't an option. He'd had to make the run himself and bring back help even though he hated the idea of leaving him alone. Without a word, Wakaan stepped on the other side of Daniel and between them they carried him to their lodge. As soon as he had been gently deposited on his bed, Daniel grabbed Jack's hand, and Jack winced at how tightly he squeezed.

"Let their healer take a look at me, Jack." He was practically wheezing. "Maybe he knows what this is, maybe he can --"

"Okay, okay." Jack quieted him by placing a hand on his hot forehead and brushing it through his hair. "Don't talk, just lie there. I'll get help." He looked up to find the Storyteller on the other side of Daniel's bed watching him. Jack glanced back down at Daniel, gave the hand in his a little squeeze, then turned back to Wakaan. "We'd appreciate your help," he said, not the least embarrassed by the note of desperation in his voice.

With a sharp nod, Wakaan left the lodge.

"Thank you."

For Daniel, he managed a tight smile. "Probably just indigestion. But maybe they can give you something for it."

Daniel twisted fretfully. "Hot in here."

"Here's let's get you out of that jacket. That should help." By the time Jack got Daniel situated once again, Wakaan was back with a tall white-haired Mahohan Jack had seen once or twice around the settlement. He carried a bag made of skins and laid it aside before turning his attention to Daniel.

Wakaan walked over to Jack and lightly touched his arm. "We should wait over here," he suggested, nodding toward the far side of the room. "Let Greyhun do his job."

Hesitating only a moment, Jack nodded and moved away with the Storyteller. He hadn't even noticed Wakaan had gently pushed him down into a chair until he realized he was sitting and that Wakaan was on the floor beside him. "Greyhun has been our healer for many years," he said quietly. "If I did not believe he could help Daniel, I would not have asked you to allow him to attend to him."

Jack let out a breath. "I know that, and if Greyhound can help him, then I'm grateful. Very grateful. I just don't want to lose any time if he can't."

"Understood."

There was nothing else for him to do for the moment but clench his hands on his thighs and watch the healer examine Daniel, who now seemed to be unconscious. These really were a handsome people, he noted absently, trying to take his mind off how pale and still Daniel looked. Greyhound could have been in his mid-seventies - it was hard to tell - but he was as tall and straight as Wakaan with the familiar high cheekbones so prevalent in the members of this tribe. As he watched, the healer gave a nod to himself and turned around and said one word: "Firebush." Then he held up Daniel's right hand.

Jack got to his feet immediately and found Wakaan at his side as he strode over to Daniel's bedside. The healer was pointing to a small scratch on the back of Daniel's hand. It should have been innocuous, but the skin around it was red and angry with infection.

"What --?"

Wakaan spoke up. "O'Neill, Daniel said you had gone to the waterfall today. Did you see a bush with red berries?"

"The holly bush," Jack remembered. "Yeah, Daniel was checking it out."

"That is what scratched him."

"And that made him sick?"

As the healer turned to his bag and began pulling out smaller bags of herbs, Wakaan took him by the arm and led him away. "All will be well. Greyhun has the means to cure him."

Jack turned to face him, pulling his arm out from the other man's loose grasp as he did. "You're telling me a scratch from that bush made him that sick?"

"If treated immediately there is no sickness; now Greyhun will use poultices to draw out the infection and teas to bring down his fever. He will be well by morning." He smiled slightly, "Every year we have many people scratched by the thorns of the Firebush, but usually it is children who are attracted by the berries even though they are warned of its poison."

Jack scrubbed a hand through his hair, "Yeah, well, sometimes the very young do not do as they're told."

Wakaan laughed softly. "And in some ways your Daniel is still very young."

Jack shot him a sharp look, but the Storyteller was watching Greyhound apply a poultice to Daniel's hand. "So, it just takes a while for this firebush to make people sick if they're scratched."

"The effects are immediate," Wakaan answered absently, walking over to hold Daniel's hand while the healer wrapped a cloth around it. "There is a substance on the thorn that enters the blood and causes what we call a 'fire' in the blood. The victim has no control of what he says or does." He looked up after gently laying Daniel's hand down on his chest. "Tomorrow Daniel will have no memory of anything he has said or done from the time he was scratched."

Jack felt like Wakaan had just punched him in the gut. "What?"

But the Storyteller was raising Daniel's head as the healer gently coaxed sips of tea into Daniel's mouth. "This tea will bring his fever down and help him sleep."

But Jack wasn't listening. He had dropped into a chair and was staring at the floor, Wakaan's words echoing through his mind:  _The victim has no control of what he says or does. Daniel will have no memory of anything he said or did._  When Daniel told him he loved him, when they made love on the grass...Daniel had been stoned out of his mind. He'd been higher than a fuckin' kite with no idea what he was doing. Which put Jack in the same category as the likes of Hathor and her colored smoke and Shyla and her sarcophagus. He'd taken something that wasn't his, something that wasn't freely given, something he had no right to.

"O'Neill. Are you well?"

The guy talked like Teal'c sometimes. Jack drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, remembering how he'd been afraid to believe what had happened between him and Daniel was real in case it somehow got snatched away. "Yeah," he said finally, his voice flat. "I'm fine." Then he shook off his self-pity and looked up at the Storyteller. "Daniel's going to be okay? You're sure?"

The other man smiled. "Already he is resting easier. By morning he will be well. Greyhun has cured many with this sickness."

Jack looked over to the healer who was checking Daniel's temperature by placing his hand on the side of his face. The white-haired man looked at him and nodded approval. "He is sleeping now. The pain is gone and soon the fever will begin leaving his body."

"Thank you," Jack told him sincerely. The old man bowed his head, then turned back to his patient.

"Greyhun will stay the night with Daniel. You should rest, O'Neill."

"Yeah, I'll do that." He managed a smile for the other man. "Thanks for your help. I'd have probably killed him if I had tried to get him to the 'gate."

"Left untreated, poison from the Firebush will kill," Wakaan agree, "but that is no longer a worry we have." Like the healer, Wakaan bowed his head, then turned and left.

The Wakaan people didn't have electricity; they used oil lamps for light, and the healer had a lamp lit over by Daniel's bed that was casting a soft glow over the sleeping man. Jack stretched his legs out in front of him and settled back in his chair for the night. Different infirmary, same vigil. And if he was very, very lucky he would manage to make it through the night without thinking.

***

"O'Neill."

Jack came awake instantly at the light touch on his shoulder, his hand reaching for a weapon that wasn't there. Wakaan had prudently taken a step back and was waiting patiently for him to become aware of his surroundings. "Oh, Wakaan." He rubbed his face, then tensed. "Daniel?"

"It is dawn, O'Neill, and Daniel is sleeping. His fever is gone. Greyhun says he will wake shortly." The Storyteller continued talking as Jack got stiffly to his feet and tried to get his right knee functioning. "He will be tired and a little disoriented at first, but that is normal. If you wish to take him to your own healers, Greyhun says he will be able to travel by tomorrow, even though there will be no need," he added dryly. He flicked a smile toward the sleeping man. "He is young and he is strong."

"Yeah, takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin', that's Daniel." When Wakaan turned a politely inquiring expression on him, Jack waved a hand. "Just a saying we have on Earth. Look, Wakaan, I want to thank you, both of you, for everything you've done."

"Daniel Jackson is a friend of the Wakaan People, O'Neill. It is our honor to lend assistance when needed."

Jack acknowledged that with a nod, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Think I have time for a walk before he wakes up?"

"Greyhun and I will be with him." As Jack turned to go, Wakaan asked hesitantly, "Is something wrong, O'Neill? If you are still worried about Daniel --"

"No, no, I believe you. He's going to be fine. Just won't remember anything, right? Wasn't in his right mind. Not in control of his faculties. On my planet, we call that being high or drunk. I got it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just have that walk." Then before Wakaan could make any further comments, Jack retrieved his P-90 and strode out of the lodge,

The place hadn't changed in one day, not that Jack thought it would. The waterfall was still beautiful, the grass still soft and sweet, the birdsong still filled the air. Jack stood on the bank of the pool and glared across to the bush with red berries on the opposite bank. For one insane moment he fingered his weapon, tempted to blow it to pieces. Then common sense prevailed.

So this was it. He'd had - what? - a few scant hours where he thought all his Christmases had come at once, where he thought - no,  _knew_  - he was the luckiest sonofabitch in the world, not to mention the happiest. He was sure the wonder of it would have never worn off. Knowing Daniel loved him? Having Daniel look at him the way he had? Making love with Daniel the next time, every time and all the time? Nope, that would have never gotten old. Too bad it was all a hallucination where Daniel was concerned.

"O'Neill."

Jack spun around, P-90 raised and ready. When he saw Wakaan standing several feet behind him, he blew out a breath. "For cryin' out loud. That's a good way to get yourself killed." _And standing here thinking about shooting a bush is a good way to get yourself killed, O'Neill; Wakaan could have walked up and tapped you on the shoulder and you never heard him._

The Storyteller was much more serene than Jack would have been if someone had just turned a loaded weapon on him. "You are much too experienced a soldier for that, O'Neill." He took a step closer. "Daniel is awake and asking for you."

Jack looked over at the waterfall for a moment, then gave his head a nod. "Okay." He still hadn't figured out how he was going to be able to go back to being 'just good friends' with Daniel after what they'd shared, even so briefly. Well that was his problem, not Daniel's, and he couldn't do anything to make Daniel think things had changed between them. As far as Daniel was concerned, nothing  _had_  changed. "On my way."

But as he walked past Wakaan, the Storyteller said, "O'Neill, I must speak with you first."

"Why? What's wrong? Is Daniel - ?"

"Daniel is well," Wakaan assured him quickly. "I must explain to you about the firebush."

"You've already explained," Jack said impatiently. "Daniel was drugged, didn't know what he was doing or saying. I got it the first time."

"No, you did not 'get it' the first time, O'Neill. I am a Storyteller for my people. Words are my tools just as that weapon is one of your tools as a warrior. I did a poor job with my words when I told you of the firebush." Jack frowned, then gave a little 'get on with it' motion with his hand. "During our grandfathers' times there was much warring between tribes. Our grandfathers used the firebush when they captured members of other tribes in order to obtain information about their enemies. They would scratch the warrior, then question him."

"And what? Refuse to give him the antidote if he didn't tell you what he knew?"

Wakaan's smile was wry. "There was no need for that. I said a fire entered the blood of the victim and they had no control over what they did or said. I should have explained that they have no control because they cannot lie once the poison is in their blood. What they say and what they do is what is in their heart. You can ask them anything, and they must tell the truth." He paused, then said carefully, "Their actions come from the heart, O'Neill. Please do not blame Daniel for anything he said or did yesterday after he came in contact with the firebush. It was his heart speaking, and he had no power to stop it."

Jack stared at him. It occurred to him that Wakaan was getting mighty adept at gut-punching him. "You mean... what Daniel said...what he did..." He abruptly turned away to walk to the edge of the river, letting the mist from the waterfall spray his face. Daniel loved him. He loved him and made love to him. "But he won't remember." He didn't realize he had spoken out loud until he heard Wakaan's soft, regretful voice.

"No. He will not." There was a pause. "But it was his heart speaking, O'Neill, and you of all people should know the courage of Daniel Jackson's heart."

Hell, did everyone know he was in love with Daniel except Daniel? He opened his mouth to ask, and then decided he didn't want to know. Yes, he knew the courage of Daniel's heart, but once Daniel got stabbed by that bush he hadn't had a choice as to whether or not he acted on his feelings. Would he choose to act on them now without some drug forcing him to?

"Now it is time to look to the courage in your own heart, O'Neill."

Oh right, just what he needed: advice to the lovelorn from a guy on another planet. "Look," he growled, turning around, and then stopped, mouth dropping. There was no sign of Wakaan. The clearing was empty. His eyes narrowed as his gaze swept the area, but there was no indication of where the man had gone.  _If he had even been here._  Jack grimaced at the unwelcome thought, then shifted his grip on his weapon and strode toward the forest and the settlement, the Storyteller's question dogging him all the way back. How much courage _did_  he have in his heart?

 

Jack stood in the open doorway of the lodge and feasted his eyes on what appeared to be a completely recovered Daniel Jackson. The other man was sitting up in bed, hungrily spooning what Jack knew wasn't MRE rations into his mouth from a bowl in his hand.

"Jack!"

Jack couldn't hold back the grin at the sound of Daniel's voice; the guy sounded so damned pleased to see him.

"You're looking better than the last time I saw you," he observed, sauntering over to his bedside.

"Well you look tired," Daniel informed him bluntly, pointing the spoon at him. "Greyhun told me he couldn't get you to go to bed."

"Daniel, you were sick," he explained patiently. "Really sick. You think I could just lie down and sleep?" Before Daniel could say anything to that, Jack pointed at the bowl in his hands. "And that doesn't look like an MRE to me."

In response Daniel ate another spoonful of the delicious smelling broth. "Janet could take lessons from Greyhun," he said fervently. "He says I'm fine. He told me to rest as long as I felt tired, eat what I wanted, and I could get up once I felt strong enough."

"Well, that does beat a butt full of needles and infirmary food," Jack agreed. "How are you feeling?"

Daniel shrugged. "A little tired, and I have a bit of a headache, but that's all." He slid Jack a rueful look from under his lashes and settled a little deeper in the bed. "I, um, guess I shouldn't have touched that firebush."

"You knew what it was?" Jack demanded, eyes narrowing.

The other man became very interested in the soup. "Wakaan had told me they used to use the bush in rituals, but he didn't tell me how. I just wanted a closer look at it."

"Yeah, well, you got one," Jack told him, taking his bandaged hand and lifting it meaningfully.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to --"

"Almost die?" Jack finished, his voice unintentionally sharp.

Daniel winced, and the look he gave Jack this time was completely contrite. "I really am sorry."

"You always are, Daniel," he noted tiredly, then realizing he was still holding Daniel's hand, quickly let go.

Daniel gave him an odd look but didn't comment. Instead he asked, "Jack, would you do me a favor?"

Since when could he ever deny Daniel anything, especially when he was giving him that pleading look? But he still warily asked, "What?"

"Go outside and join the tribe for a nice, hot breakfast. They've been trying to feed you ever since we got here, and they'll welcome you with open arms. I can guarantee what they have will be a lot tastier than MRE's. Then come in here and get some sleep."

Well, that wasn't really asking too much, was it? He could smell the hot food from here, and Daniel was right: it did smell better than MRE's. Jack figured he could graciously give in if it made Daniel happy. "Okay," he agreed casually.

He didn't miss the smile Daniel tried to hide as the other man turned back to his soup. "See you after breakfast, Jack."

"And you get some rest," Jack ordered, touching him lightly on the shoulder before turning and following the savory smells drifting in from outside.

When Jack disappeared through the open doorway, Daniel slumped back in his bed, letting the half-finished bowl of soup rest in his lap, and closed his eyes. He hated it when he scared Jack like that. Stupid, stupid, stupid to get himself poisoned by a bush. He must have been deathly ill to not remember anything from the time he felt the scratch on the back of his hand until he woke up here. It was no wonder Jack looked so drawn and tired and...there was something else, but Daniel hadn't been able to put his finger on it. Yet.

Absently he brought a spoonful of soup to his lips and ruminated over his favorite subject: Jack. He didn't think there was a person who could contest that he knew Jack better than just about anyone. He didn't think there was anyone else who could read between the lines where Jack was concerned either, especially when the other man was trying to hide something - which was pretty much any time he wasn't yelling for the whole world to hear. He'd been hiding something when he was in here. He was most definitely relieved that Daniel was okay, he was tired from being up all night, but there had been something in the back of his eyes... If Daniel had to put a name to it, he'd say it was sadness. But why? Had something happened while he was unconscious? Had something happened to Sam or Teal'c? No, he discarded that thought immediately. If something had happened, Jack would have told him. So it was something else.

Daniel set his empty bowl aside and laid back down, lightly rubbing his forehead where the mild headache was being the most annoying. Something was bothering Jack, that much was obvious, at least to him. Something that happened while he'd been unconscious. But Jack had been here all night. Scratch that. Wakaan said Jack had gone for a walk just before he woke up. Could something have happened then? Something to make him  _sad_? It made no sense. But Jack was clearly despondent about something and trying hard to hide it.

So he'd just have to find out what it was and he'd have to do...something. Daniel pressed the heels of his palms against his closed eyes and let out a frustrated snort. There were a lot of things he'd like to do for Jack and to Jack, but he didn't think Jack would appreciate any of them. So he'd have to settle - like always - for being the good friend. Not that there was anything wrong with that. He cherished his friendship with Jack and would never do anything to jeopardize it, which is one reason why had never, and would never, confess that what he now felt for Jack went well beyond friendship and well into other territory completely. Uncharted territory. Terrifying territory. But, damn it, it was territory he'd give anything to explore. If he could only be sure the cost wouldn't be the price of Jack's friendship.

As he began slipping back into sleep, he realized he still hadn't figured out how he was going to find out what was wrong with Jack or how he was going to help.

 

Jack stood beside Daniel's bed and looked down at the younger man. Daniel was asleep, his breathing deep and even. He certainly didn't look like a man who only a few hours ago had been the color of a flour sack and in terrible pain as poison coursed through his body. Reaching out, Jack touched the bandaged hand, content to let his fingers linger there and feel Daniel's warm skin against his.  _Oh, Danny, what you do to my poor old heart._  It wasn't Daniel's fault of course. Daniel couldn't help who he was or what he was - or the fact that Jack O'Neill was unwise enough to fall in love with him. Giving the hand under his a gentle pat, Jack finally turned away and walked over to his bed. Within minutes, he was asleep.

Only when he heard the familiar pattern of breathing that told him Jack was asleep did Daniel open his eyes. He could still feel the warm touch of Jack's fingers on his hand, the gentle roughness of the calluses on the tips of his fingers as they danced lightly over his skin. At first he'd been too startled to react; and then he'd gutlessly lain there and feigned sleep.

The room was bright now with morning sunshine, and Daniel lay on his side, staring the few feet across to where Jack was sleeping. Jack would most likely sleep for a few hours, grabbing just enough rest to stay functional. During those hours Daniel had a lot of thinking to do.

The first thing Jack saw when he opened his eyes was Daniel sitting in a chair by the window, writing in his journal. It was such a familiar and comforting sight that Jack decided to just lie there for a while and keep looking. How many times and on how many planets and around how many campfires had he watched Daniel writing in his journal at the end of the day? It was a well-known routine by now and something Jack liked to count on. No matter how strange and alien the planet, seeing Daniel settle down to his routine brought a sense of 'home' to him, and Jack wouldn't be surprised to find Carter and Teal'c felt the same way.

Finally he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and Daniel looked up, a sweet smile brightening his face. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." It was in the instant when the smile lit up Daniel's face that Jack realized something: that was Daniel's smile for  _him_. It wasn't the same smile he gave Sam, which was often a teasing younger-sibling smile; or the one he gave Teal'c, which had been a bit strained for a while but was now getting back to the more normal 'I'm just going to walk into that burning building to save an artifact and don't bother telling me I can't' smile; or the wary one he gave Fraiser, the genuinely respectful one he gave General Hammond, or the equally genuine but many times absent-minded smiles he gave to everyone else at the SGC who greeted him. No, that one special smile, the one that lit up his whole face, was reserved just for him. Holy buckets.

"Feel better?"

Jack snapped out of his thoughts to find Daniel now frowning a bit, and he wondered what he missed. "Fine," he said briskly, getting to his feet. "How about you?"

"Fine." Daniel closed his journal and laid it aside. "Janet really should come here and study with Greyhun for a while." Daniel said this with so much conviction that Jack was afraid he was actually going to put it into his mission report as a formal recommendation. "I mean, not one needle, not one sample of blood, no IV's, no --"

To stop his flow of words, Jack patted his shoulder gently. "Well sometimes that butt full of needles is necessary, Daniel," he soothed, making a mental note to stay well out of Fraiser's way if Daniel decided to voice that particular opinion. "So, you feel up to a little walk?"

"Walk? Sure." Daniel was on his feet in an instant. "How about going back to the waterfall?" Jack was caught so off-guard by the fact Daniel suggested what he'd been about to propose himself that for a moment he couldn't answer. Apparently taking his silence the wrong way, Daniel wrapped his arms around his chest and looked away. "Or we can go somewhere else. We don’t have to go there."

"No, the waterfall - that's a great idea," Jack said quickly. "In fact, that's what I was going to suggest." When Daniel looked back with a smile, Jack held up a warning finger, "But this time you don't touch any bushes."

"No, no bushes," Daniel agreed fervently. As they walked out of the lodge, he continued, "Major Burnstrom was back with SG-9 while you were asleep. They took the elders back to the SGC to show them around and meet General Hammond."

"So...we're the entire home team on good ol' PJ3-292?" Jack murmured as they walked toward the forest, finding that information both enlightening and promising.

They were both quiet during their walk, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence between them exactly. It was more like a sense of expectation, an underlying eagerness to reach their destination.

When they arrived at the clearing, Daniel moved immediately to the edge of the pond. He did remember standing on the bank letting the spray gently mist his face, the water refreshingly cool on his hot skin. He closed his eyes, smiling as the water once again kissed his skin.  _Kissed... He remembered his skin being kissed..._  By the water? Of course by the water. What else would have...? He scrunched his face, squeezing his eyes more tightly shut as if that would call back the flitting shadow of a memory that had just been snatched away from him. It was no good; the teasing reminiscence was gone.

He sighed. His last clear memories were of swimming in the crystal clear water and watching Jack floating on his back, wet skin glistening in the sun. He remembered wondering what Jack would do if he just swam over there and kissed him. He wondered now what would have happened if he'd only had the courage.  _You have a courageous heart, Daniel. You must learn to trust it._  Daniel's eyes snapped open. That had been Wakaan's voice. He'd been asleep, or nearly asleep, and he remembered Wakaan speaking those words. Why would the Storyteller say something like that to him? Contrary to what many at the SGC thought, he wasn't completely oblivious to anything except artifacts. He was very aware that Wakaan had been sending out...signals ever since they'd met. It wasn't like Wakaan was the first man to ever do that, and he didn't think Jack would be too happy to discover that it happened to him on a regular basis at the Mountain - when Jack or Teal'c weren't within earshot, that is. Daniel had handled Wakaan the same way he handled everyone else who had shown that type of attention: he sent out his own very polite signals that he may be flattered but he wasn't interested.

He was suddenly aware of Jack close behind him. His senses seemed extra sensitive all of a sudden, and he could almost feel the heat of the man as he moved up to stand beside him, shoulder to shoulder. He was aware of Jack's breathing, which seemed a little fast, and realized his breathing was quickening as if to match it. He had a strange sense of déjà vu, and at the same time of being out of place and out of time...and yet being exactly where he was supposed to be at this moment in his life.

 _You have a courageous heart. You must learn to trust it._  Wakaan's voice was so clear he actually turned, thinking the Storyteller had somehow joined them without him knowing. But what he saw when he turned his head was Jack. Jack's face was mere inches from his, the man's dark eyes boring into him with a hunger Daniel had never seen before. They both froze, staring at each other. Daniel wasn't even sure if they were still breathing. He didn't know which one of them moved first, or if they both moved at the same time. But suddenly his lips were welded to Jack's, and Jack's arms were wrapped around him like a band of steel as if he never intended to let him go. Daniel didn't intend to go anywhere. Ever.

It was only the need to breathe that forced them apart. They stood gaping at one another, once again immobile as if afraid to move and break the spell. Then slowly Daniel raised his hand and laid his palm gently against the side of Jack's face, watching anxiously for the other man's reaction. His gaze locked with Daniel's, Jack covered Daniel's hand with his, then turned his head and pressed a kiss into his palm.

"Oh god, Jack," Daniel breathed.

"Oh god, Daniel," Jack agreed fervently, and slid a hand behind Daniel's head, bringing him in for another kiss, this one slow and tender.

Daniel felt like his bones were melting. Apparently they had melted because the next thing he knew he was lying on the grass, and Jack was right there with him, hands that could competently field strip a P-90 in the dark busily field stripping him. Well Jack wasn't the only one who could field strip a weapon. Determined not to be left behind, Daniel put his own fingers to good use. They fumbled, they got in each other's way, they cursed obstinate fasteners, and they sent more than one button flying into the tall grass, but finally their objective was achieved.

It briefly - and somewhat hysterically - occurred to Daniel that he should feel embarrassed or weird or scared for his sanity to be lying here naked with Jack on an alien planet. But what he felt was a sense of rightness, as if this moment had long ago been written in the stars, and he and Jack had been moving toward it since the moment they met.

For a long moment they simply stared at one another. Daniel was aware of the sound of the waterfall in the background, could feel the velvety soft grass underneath, and smell the scent of arousal. Then Jack moved. Slowly, deliberately, he rolled Daniel onto his back in one smooth movement and followed so he was on top, his weight balanced on his arms and knees. Daniel's eyes slid shut as Jack dipped down and placed a kiss between his eyes, then the tip of his nose, and then finally his mouth. He quickly wrapped his arms and legs around the other man, to keep him in place as their kiss deepened satisfyingly. He whimpered in protest as Jack broke away, but then moaned in appreciation as Jack's lips found other interesting places to kiss...and lick and nibble and bite and...

"Oh my  _god_!"

Daniel nearly came off the ground as Jack's mouth found his straining cock. Jack sucked tentatively at first, but then with more confidence as Daniel's reactions spurred him on. Daniel finally found enough unmelted brain cells to order his hands to grope for Jack's hair, managing to find purchase in its short tufts. "No!"

Jack stopped immediately, looking up with wild eyes. "NO?" Jack was as close to the edge as he was.

Daniel loosened his desperate grip on Jack's hair, cradling his head instead. "Together," he panted. "Please, Jack."

In an instant Jack was back, his mouth covering Daniel's. He sucked Daniel's tongue into his mouth, inviting him to taste himself. Daniel did, and he bucked up against Jack, their cocks sliding against one another. The shock of it was like an electric spark between them, and they quickly adopted a frenetic, desperate rhythm. They were both too close for it to last long, and Daniel felt a sharp bite on his shoulder an instant before Jack stiffened in his arms. A heartbeat later he heard Jack's name echoing in his ears as a supernova exploded around him.

Daniel sighed happily. He was lying on something soft and ticklish, he could feel the warmth of the sun on his bare skin, and he was being cradled and nuzzled. He felt loved and cherished and... "Jack?"

"Um hm. You were expecting someone else?"

Teeth gently nibbled his lower lip, and Daniel opened his eyes to find himself curled around Jack, and Jack lazily making a smorgasbord of him, tasting chest, arm, neck, ribs... When he saw Daniel's eyes were open, he offered a smile of such sweetness that Daniel had to kiss him again. Then it was his turn: he gently teased a nipple with his teeth, traced long-healed scars with his tongue, and played with silver strands of chest hair; all the while Jack lightly stroked his arm and back, raising pleasant goosebumps wherever his fingers trailed. Placing a kiss in the hollow of Jack's throat, he murmured, "That was...incredible."

Jack lightly bit his ear, then whispered, "You do know I love you, right? I mean, I don't get naked on alien planets with just anyone, you know."

Daniel felt something catch in his chest. Okay, there was a part of him that had been just insecure enough to be afraid that... He pressed his face against Jack's neck and took a deep breath, drinking in the scent of the man. "Well I  _have_  been known to get naked on alien planets..." He ouched as Jack lightly pinched his ass, then looked up to find the other man watching him with the beginnings of uncertainty in his eyes. "Jack, I've been in love with you for a long time," he confessed.

Eyes softening, Jack gave him a gentle kiss. "Double. Triple. Me too." An insect that looked like a honeybee darted around them, buzzing irritably when it couldn't get to the white dandelion-like flowers they were laying on. "Much as I hate to say it, we'd better get dressed. I'd hate to have to explain to ol' Doc Fraiser how we got stung on a certain sensitive part of our anatomy we should've had zipped up."

Daniel sighed regretfully. "I suppose." He watched appreciatively as Jack got smoothly to his feet and accepted the hand up, smiling as he was pulled against Jack's chest for one last kiss before being pointed in the direction of his clothes...which were pretty much scattered all over the place.

It took them some minutes to locate everything and get redressed. As Daniel pulled on his jacket, he walked over to the edge of the pool and again gazed at the waterfall. This time when Jack joined him, he stepped up behind him, put his arms around him and pulled him back against his chest. "What now?" Daniel asked quietly.

"What now what?"

"What now about us?"

Jack rubbed the side of his face against Daniel's hair. "What do you want to do about us?"

"I can't stop loving you, Jack," he said quietly. "And I won't," he added defiantly.

"Ditto, and double for me." Jack sounded remarkably serene about it, and Daniel began to relax in his grip. "So we make it work. And before you ask 'how', let me remind you that we're two reasonably smart guys - or in your case, a reasonably smart  _genius_ , Doctor Jackson - so I'm pretty sure we can handle it." Daniel felt a kiss pressed into his hair. "Okay?"

There was a part of him that wondered if it could possibly be that simple; but there was a larger part of him that knew Jack could do anything he put his mind to - and so could he. "Okay." And he knew it would be.

"So..." Jack was nibbling at his ear again. "How soon till we have to head back to Earth?"

Daniel grinned; Jack was usually the one who wanted to vacate the premises as soon as he could to get back to his sports channels and beer. "General Hammond agreed I could stay until the treaty was signed. It's not signed yet."

"What a shame," Jack murmured. "You know, Daniel, I think you should have an early night tonight, with you being so sick and all last night. You need your rest."

"Um hm. What about you?"

"Me? Well I think I should have an early night too; I didn't get much sleep last night, you know."

"Then definitely we'd both better have early nights."

Jack turned him around, nodding approvingly. "I think there just might be a lot of early nights in our future."

 _Our future_. He liked the sound of that. Daniel looked around, seeing the sun beginning to dip below the tree line. "Sooner we get back to the settlement, the sooner we can have that early night," he suggested, dipping his head and giving Jack a meaningful look from under his lashes.

He was rewarded with the sound of a low growl from Jack's throat and a hand at the back of his head pulling him in for a kiss that held the promise of their tomorrows.

~fin~

 

 

 


End file.
